


Life is a Highway

by orphan_account



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TK and Carlos are on their way to a wedding in Dallas. TK starts out the drive but by the end, Carlos takes over and swears that TK is never allowed to drive again...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Life is a Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the textpost by @transtk on tumblr who so graciously allowed me to take his post and run with it ❤️  
> "TK isn't allowed to drive anymore when Carlos is around because Carlos let him drive once and TK went 30 miles over the speed limit on the highway because a lifted yee-yee truck rode his ass for five miles & wouldn't pass him even tho there was no one in the other lane and when the truck did pass him, TK rolled his window down and screamed, "we get it you have a tiny penis."  
> Carlos made him pull over and he drove the rest of the way."

“I think there’s a rest stop coming up, if you want to stop for lunch soon?” Carlos asks, glancing up from his phone over to TK who is sitting in the driver seat.

“I’m okay. We aren’t that far from the hotel anyway, I think we should just keep going.”

They were currently on their way from Austin to Dallas where one of Carlos’ cousins was getting married. Even though Dallas is only three hours away, the couple decided to take off from work and make a long weekend out of it.

“Oh c’mon, what does this guy want?” TK says as he glances into the rear-view mirror, noticing the large blue and white pickup truck riding right up against the back of their car.

“TK, just ignore him and keep your eyes on the road. Please.” 

“Carlos, do you see this? If it wasn’t for the truck being elevated so high you wouldn’t even see the headlights! That’s too close.” 

TK was right. The truck was very close to the back of their car. However, Carlos was used to these kinds of drivers and manages to keep a level head. “Yeah I know, we call them yee yee trucks. He’s just a jerk, okay? Just keep driving.” 

“Just go around me asshole!” TK practically yells, even though there’s no way the other driver could hear him. He also presses harder on the gas pedal, hoping that by going faster, he would back off a little. 

“TK, the speed limit is only 75. You need to slow down.” TK is only going a few miles over the speed limit but as a cop, Carlos knows that driving within the speed limit is important. He would also hate to be pulled over by a state trooper, knowing how embarrassing that would look even though he’s not the one driving.

“Well it’s kind of hard when this guy won’t get off my ass!”

“TK you cannot go 90 in a 75,” Carlos says, trying to keep calm but the worried look on his face betrays him. TK doesn’t seem to notice though. He’s too invested in the guy driving behind them. 

“Go around me!”

“TK,” Carlos says, trying to get his attention.

“There lane next to me is wide open, why won’t he just pass me.” 

His voice breaks as he tries to hold back tears of frustration. And despite the death grip he has on the steering wheel, Carlos still notices how TK’s hands are now vibrating. The man is clearly spiraling fast. 

“TK you need to slow down!” The terror in his voice he previously tried to mask is becoming more and more apparent. At this point, Carlos is more worried at the fact that TK is now going 100 than he is at the loser driving behind them.

“Carlos, why won’t he just pass us?” He repeats the same question although it’s more aimed at the man driving behind him than for Carlos. 

Maybe the man heard him, or he just reached his breaking point, because he finally merged into the left lane next to them. 

Carlos lets out a breath he had been holding out for the past five miles. 

Apparently changing lanes wasn’t good enough for TK though, because he maintains his speed and when the man passes them, he rolls down the window and, with a sudden burst of confidence, shouts, “We get it, you have a tiny penis!”

“TK!” The look of embarrassment clear on Carlos’ face. 

“Well he does,” is TK’s only response as he rolls the window back up. 

“Pull the car over.”

“Carlos.”

“TK, pull the damn car over. Now.” Carlos has had enough of this. 

TK does as Carlos says, pulling onto the side of the highway and making sure to put on the hazard lights.

“Get out of the car.”

“Carlos.”

Carlos doesn’t answer. Instead, he gets out of the car and waits for TK to do the same. As they pass each other behind the car he hears Carlos mumble, “You are never driving us anywhere again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I get so much anxiety while driving so writing this was a lot of fun and very relatable.
> 
> I had planned to write Carlos whump next but I asked Noah if I could write this fic like 4 weeks ago and I haven't been in the right mood write angst so I figured this would be a good lighter prompt to work on in the meantime :)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
